


Jeff's Pain In The A** (A Jeff The Killer X Reader One shot)

by Double_Trouble_Account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Creepypasta, F/M, Ghost Reader, Jane The Killer - Freeform, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, One Shot, Reader Insert, Slenderman - Freeform, ben drowned - Freeform, jeff x reader, jtk - Freeform, sshort remaks, strictlnguage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Trouble_Account/pseuds/Double_Trouble_Account
Summary: One night on Jeff's killing sprees, he finds a girl who actually doesn't mind dying, especially by Jeff's hands. Not being inspired to kill her, Jeff left the useless girl alone and went back to the mansion for the night.A couple weeks later, Jeff is pestered by a somewhat familiar ghost, that one strange victim. One of which, he'd wish he never met, until he gets feelings for the girl he didn't want to kill.Word count: 5526





	Jeff's Pain In The A** (A Jeff The Killer X Reader One shot)

_**This is for readers who are new to reader inserts, if you know the basics ,carry on to the next set of bold italics.** _

Since this is a reader insert - you are part of the story. All your features, including your name, age, hair color, even your favorite snack, etc - will be somewhere in the writing and I think it would be helpful if you knew what all the symbols and acronyms mean. And also, this is for people who have their own Ocs(original characters) as well.

Here they go:

 **(Y/n) - Your name,** mostly your first name, not your whole name unless referred to

 **(L/n) - Last name** , this is just referring to your last name

**(h/c) - Hair Color**

**(h/l) - Hair length**

**(e/c) - Eye color**

**(s/c) - Skin color**

**(f/c) - Favorite color**

**(f/s) - Favorite snack**

**(f/?) - Favorite Anything** , the question mark stands for any other letter that is in the writing - it just goes with the sentence.

**_Alright, now that you know what you're reading._ ** _(Also, if you notice a typo or any other problem, feel free to comment or_ _dm_ _me so I can fix it. Enjoy!)_

"Ugh, I'm so bored ..." Jeff's complaining could be heard for miles. "The last kill wasn't any fun, all they did was scream, like all the others. They could've tried to fight back or something. "

Jeff was at the moment walking back towards the mansion after a nights worth of killing. He lazily dragged himself through the woods, wanting to just lay in his bed and rest.

In the distance Jeff saw something, a cabin. This was his first time seeing such a small cabin, probably because he took a different path than usual towards the mansion.

"Maybe I could just rest here for a few, it looks pretty empty." Jeff said as he walked up the steps of the cabin, he then opened the door and realized that he wasn't alone.

Jeff saw a flickering light illuminating a room down the thin hall. Jeff pulled out his knife and grew silent, ready to kill.

Jeff saw a (tall/short) silhouette in the shadows of the light, it was female. Suddenly, she spoke to herself, it started out as mumbling, but grew understandable. Jeff leaned against the wall, listening closely to the female as he was prepared to strike.

"... I need a house maid, this is too much work. Cleaning the house and washing my own dishes, Ugh ... I'm so lonely." She said, shifting something around in the small room she was in.

Jeff was ready to attack, so he took a step. Ready to swiftly strike the woman, Jeff began to turn the corner, until he noticed that his hoodie was hooked onto a nearby nail. The sound of Jeff's hoodie undoing and the creaks coming from the floorboards underneath Jeff's feet alarmed the female.

"Is anybody there?" She asked as she slowly walked out the room. She then jumped out of her shoes when she glanced at Jeff, the look of him scared her, but for only a moment.

The the (h/c) haired, (s/c) skinned woman began to giggle awkwardly, which soon turned to clear laughter. Jeff felt nervous and humiliated by the woman's laughter, but he soon felt anger, wondering what was so funny - was she _wanting_ to die tonight?

"I knew I should've removed that nail, but it seems that it saved me this time." She soon stopped her self humor. "So, how did you get in? The front door? No need to answer, it's rhetorical. That lock _has_ been broke for a while now. Alright then, now that the fun's over, what do you want?"

Jeff was confused now, what was with this lady? "What do you mean?" He asked, trying to sound tough, while also tugging on his hoodie to loosen it up.

She sighed. "You know, the reason why you broke in. If you want to steal something, there is nothing here worth stealing, unless you want the silverware. And if you thought this place was empty, you thought wrong. Are you even listening?" She asked, poking at Jeff's bent over head as he continued to tug.

He looked up at her with annoyed eyes. "Yeah I'm listening brat, and I'm not here to steal any of your stuff either." Jeff was then distracted once more by the nail, he focused trying his best to undo the tangled mess.

"Well, whatever." The female said. "You might want to say goodbye to that hoodie, because the only way to get it from Mr. nail there, is to cut it off. I learned that the hard way." She lazily told Jeff as she watched him struggle, arms crossed.

"Alright, that's nice, now will you shut the fuck up. Don't you see I'm trying to do something." Jeff said with an angered tone.

"Well isn't _someone_ being an angry turd. And I was trying to help you, I was going to go get some scissors for you, but it seems like you got it under control." She said in a hurt manner, obviously faking it. "You wouldn't be able to get loose unless you have something sharp, and it not like you'll have one just sitting in your pocket. So you should just apologize."

"Actually, I do. So fuck off." With that Jeff pulled out his knife and cut right through his hoodie, he was finally free. "And now, you." He said as he pointed the knife towards the woman.

"Wait, what? Why do you even have that?" She began to back up to the wall, now frightened by Jeff. "So you're going to kill me? I basically helped you. I could've called the police."

Jeff snickered. "You think they could stop me? You should've just ran, but instead you fooled around with a _killer_."

The woman began to shiver, then she giggled silently. "You're right, what am I talking about. Its not like what I do is going to change a fucking thing, it is just like before. They wouldn't even care if I was robbed, or even killed. That's probably why they even put why out here in this deserted place, they wanted me to die."

She then grabbed onto Jeff's Hoodie and dragged him closer, only getting the knife closer to her neck. "What are you doing?" Jeff asked aggressively.

"You wanted to kill me right. Then do it!" Tears began to fall from her eyes. She let go of Jeff, and banged her fist against the wall behind her, sliding her back down the wall to the floor. She sniffled. "Don't worry momma we'll be together soon. Just a little while longer." She looked up at Jeff as the tear glistened down her cheek. Jeff couldn't move, for some reason he couldn't strike. Then she lightly grabbed the end of his hoodie and pleaded.

"Please, ... end this." She whispered, then she closed her eyes slowly. Suddenly, a full jug of bleach fell from a shelf, and hit the female in the head, knocking her unconscious.

Jeff looked up from where it came from. "Where the hell did that come from?" He then looked down at the unconscious woman. "Ugh, I didn't feel like doing this. This was too much work, I'll just walk all the way to the mansion." Jeff spoke to himself as he walked out of the cabin, making his way back to the mansion once again. "At least I know never to walk into that cabin again, I don't want to run into that crazy annoyance _anymore_."

_{Couple weeks later}_

Jeff was at the moment in the part of the mansion that was meant for him, his bedroom.

It was around noon and Jeff was ready for killing already. Jeff began looking for his shoes, since he enjoyed walking around his room barefoot. All of a sudden, Jeff hit his foot on the edge of his bed frame, and fell to the floor.

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly. As Jeff winced at the pain, he could hear someone laughing.

He listened closer as the laughing grew clearer. "Nice move, idiot." A very familiar voice rang through Jeff's ears as he stood up.

Jeff turned around quickly to see the (h/c) haired woman lying on his bed. "No fucking you again."

The woman strikes a pose while on Jeff's bed. "Well hello to you too handsome." She said jokingly.

" Where the fuck did you come from? Why are you here? How did you find this place?" He quickly asked as he grabbed his knife from the dresser.

She sat up. "Alright cool down hot head. Just calm your shit, Damn." The female then stood. "1. I came from my house, 2. I don't know, I'm bored, and 3. How can I not find a place that's in plain sight? I mean how did I not see this big ass mansion before?"

"Well, whatever." Jeff stated. "I'm in the mood to kill you this time, so your out of luck." Jeff then launched himself towards the woman, already about an inch from stabbing the woman right in the chest.

The female flinched and closed her eyes in fear of dying as she felt the murderous aura coming from Jeff, until finally she noticed that Jeff was flipped vertically on the bed, he was trying to understand what just happened. Then it clicked.

"You're a ghost?!" Jeff yelled angrily as he sat up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She said honestly, as she stood, basically hovering an inch from the ground.

"How do you fucking forget something like dying?!" Jeff continued as he came off his bed and looked at the female. "Wait a sec, If you're a ghost, why are you here? Shouldn't you be haunting your cabin or something? That's where you died, right?" He asked as he pointed the knife towards her, which now had no threat.

The female smirked. "What? I can't be here? It's not like I wanted to meet you again. Besides, why did you go and break into my crappy cabin if you live in this big ass mansion?"

"I dunno, I was too lazy come all the way here." Jeff then threw the knife down onto the bed. "And why do you care anyway, why don't you just go back to your cabin in the woods?make a movie about it and leave me alone, why don't cha." Jeff then threw himself onto the bed, careful to not stab himself with the knife.

The ghost floated over to a wall and leaned on it. "Why do I have to, its not like you can stop me." She smiled. "Since you came and messed with me without any concern for my wants and needs, I'll return the favor."

Jeff sat up quickly. "What?!" He yelled. "When did that become a thing? Just go the fuck away!"

"Make me." Was all the ghost said as she put her hands upon her hips.

Jeff was now pissed off, he had no way of dealing with a ghost. But there was _one_ way. "You know what? I'm just going to ignore you then, not like you can do any real damage." Jeff then walked out the room and down the stairs of the mansion. The ghost was left in shock as she didn't know what to do.

So she experimented.

Jeff returned to his room a couple hours later with headphones on his head and nodding his head to the beat of the music.

Once inside his room completely, he noticed that the female ghost left. Or at least he didn't see her.

"Thank fucking goodness." He stated as he plopped unto his bed. After a while, Jeff realized something was wrong. He looked around to see that there was writing on his mirror.

He stood up and looked over at the words written on the mirror. "Oh fuck no."

The mirror read: " sup' dickbag. This chick with a white face is pissed at you because I took her lipstick and wrote the same thing on her mirror. Sincerely (y/n)"

Jeff already knew who wrote that and who she was talking about. And that's when Jeff heard his name come out of the mouth of a female he did not want to deal with.

"Jeff!!!" Jeff ran to lock his door, but he was too late, as for his door was swung open.

"Jeff, what the fuck are you doing with my lip stick and why are you calling me a dickbag, you fucktard?" A tall white faced female said rather loudly and angrily.

"Jane how do you even know if it was me or not?" Jeff was too lazy to argue with Jane at the moment. "It could have been Ben or something!"

"Who the fuck else would draw a smiley face after daring to call me a dickbag, shitface!?"

"There was a smiley face?! God fucking dammit!" Jeff face palmed. "Look I didn't do it, someone even wrote on my mirror."

"Why the fuck do you even need a mirror, you already look like shit."

"Just fucking look." Jeff then dragged Jane into his room and showed her the mirror. "Well?"

"Oh, I understand now." Jane said sympathetically.

"You're  being sarcastic. " Jeff admitted.

"And your a fucking idiot. Who leaves the evidence in plain sight." Jane then grabs for her lip stick that sat on the dresser, and walked away.

"Wait, what about the wri-" Jeff noticed that the writing was wiped clean off of his mirror and the lipstick was placed there, _on purpose_. Jeff was really angry now.

Jane was still yelling at Jeff as she walked away. "You have to buy me new lipstick since you used it all to call be a dickbag. "

"You fucking know I ain't about to do that shit!!"Jeff yelled back to the other Creepypasta.

Jeff sighed heavily. "So, how does ignoring me sound now?" Jeff looked up to see the ghost once more, sitting promptly on the dresser.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" Jeff yelled at the female. "Alright, I had enough. Why don't we just be on good terms with each other and you stop dicking around with me. Okay?"

"Fine." She agreed. "I guess introductions are first." The female jumped off the dresser and held out her hand. "(Y/n) (l/n)"

"Jeff." Jeff went to grab her hand and realized she was still a ghost.

The female laughed as she floated backwards. "I can't believe you actually took my hand, did you forget that I'm a ghost? I am 'dead', remember?" She continued to laugh.

Jeff was slightly irritated. "So," he said through gritted teeth. "Are we okay or what?"

"Oh yeah," the female calmed her excitement. "Sure, whatever. I am still going to have fun though." The female then began to float downwards, phasing into the floor below Jeff's bedroom.

Jeff took a moment to realize what she had said. "Wait! What is that supposed to mean?" He yelled suddenly, but the female ghost was already gone, all that could be heard of, was her laughter.

"God Damn idiot." Was all Jeff said as he threw himself on the bed and sighed heavily. "I wonder what she plans to do next." Jeff rested that night with a certain (h/c) haired ghost in his mind.

_{_ _Timeskip_ _\- A Couple Months Later}_

"What the Fuck! Why the hell are you tormenting me like this?" Quietly yelled Jeff, to a certain ghost that has been haunting him.

"Why the fuck not? I mean, it isn't like you can stop me? I bet you can't even reach up here!" (Y/n) laughed, as she continued was she was doing.

At the moment, in the middle of the night, (Y/n) was 'rolling' around on the ceiling of Jeff's room. But she wasn't rolling on it in a normal way, no, instead she decided to be half in Jeff's room, and half in the room above Jeff's, Which was Ben's room, rolling the top half of her body around in circles. This caused a very 'familiar and inappropriate' noise, sounding similar to the sound of someone either having sex, or jerking off very loudly (In order to understand, you must have a vivid imagination). This is exactly what (Y/n) was wanting to do too.

"God Dammit! You're going to get me into trouble!" Jeff, now realizing how loud he was, whispered.

And as if on cue, another Creepypasta, somewhere outside Jeff's room, yelled at Jeff. "Jeff! I know that's you! Just stop it already!!!"

Jeff could recognize who was scolding him. "Ben, you shut the fuck up! And how the hell do you assume that it's me!" Jeff yelled back.

Through the mist of yelling, you could hear Toby in his room, laughing at how many insults and rude remarks they were throwing at each other.

"Hey language! Sally could be listening!" Some one else joined into the conversation.

"I don't give a shit, EJ!" Jeff really didn't really care, whether sally heard him or not.

Toby continued to laugh, and make jokes in his own room. Everyone could hear Toby laugh and recite the cursings and insults, they old yelled at him to shut up as well.

(Y/n) continued to roll over and over, Only including more people into the verbal discussion. Jeff tried getting (y/n) to stop once more. "(Y/n), you fucking asshole, stop that shit! It isn't funny!!" But Jeff failed, for she continued.

"Jeff, Come on!" Yelled yet another Creepypasta.

"We are trying to go to fucking sleep! Cut the crap!" Continued another.

Toby laughed at the thought of someone cutting crap. "Shut Up, Toby!" The mansion yelled, this only silenced him for a moment.

After a while, Jeff had woken up half the mansion. The other half either sleep or out killing, Jeff was at least lucky enough for the really serious and in charge Creepypastas weren't home, or he'd be in some real deep shit.

Masky began yelling at Jeff, and he was really pissed and tired, which meant: "Ay, Arsehole! Have you lost your pot?!"

Everyone went silent, as a British Masky came into the mix. "Why are you beating the bishop, at this hour?! You damn twit!"

Jeff's pissed off meter was off the charts now. "Masky, I don't know what the fuck you're saying, and I don't really fucking care to know. But I know, that if you want to go, with your damn fucking British accent and foreign words, I will beat your Fucking ass!"

"He said fucking ass!" Toby said loudly as he continued to laugh.

"TOBY!!!" Everyone said in union

Toby, and everyone else calmed down when they all heard a mixture of voices in their mind. Everyone knew who that was, even (Y/n)

"Why can I hear so much noise coming from the mansion at this time of night?" The mixture of voices, with a dominant male voice, said. "I can't leave the mansion for at least a couple of hours without anarchy rising.

"Sorry Slenderman". Everyone said together, even Jeff mumbled out an apology.

"Now, All of you, go to sleep. And don't make me come back to punish everyone. And I mean everyone!" With that, it went eerie silent throughout the mansion.

(Y/n) finally descended fully back into Jeff's room. "I see that big bad Jeff is afraid of house owner Mr. Slenderman." She teased.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jeff whispered. "You got me in enough trouble tonight.

(Y/n) blew it off. "Whatever, I just wanted a last laugh.

"Last Laugh?" Jeff questioned. "How are you going to get a last laugh, you're already dead."

(Y/n) rested on the floor, sighing heavily as she looked at the ceiling. "Well, I've been here a long while, and I thought that I should go back soon."

"Go back where? Your dirty cabin?" Jeff humored, although still curious of what she was talking about.

"It's not dirty!" (Y/n) yelled, even if Jeff was the only one that could hear her. "Whatever, it's not like you would care if I left anyway. Ben was right."

Jeff was now somewhat intrigued, forgetting completely about just a while ago. "What are you talk-"

Jeff glanced around the room, but he didn't see the (h/c) haired ghost anywhere. "Where the fuck did you go?" Jeff whispered.

Confused about the situation, Jeff went to bed with an uneasy feeling.

{Timeskip - The next morning}

It was around ten in the morning and the first thing Jeff does when he wakes up is go knocking on Ben's door, which was above his.

"What? What do you want?" Asked Ben from the other side of the door.

"Open the door, dumbass. Why else would I come, to stand at your door like a retard.

"Fine." Ben said as he opened the door and greeted Jeff with tired eyes. "What do you want?"

Jeff walked into Ben's room without warning. "Hey! What wrong with you?" Ben asked as he shut the door behind them.

"Do you know (Y/n)?" Jeff asked Ben. "You know another ghost that has been hanging around here."

"I dunno, do I?" Ben asked back, being sarcastic.

"God Dammit Ben, do you know her or not?" Jeff said irritated.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Jeez, I met her a while back, maybe a couple months ago." Ben told him.

"Wait, you've been known her?!" Jeff exclaimed. "I thought I could only see her. The fuck man, this means you seen her in your room last night, why didn't you say anything?"

Ben laughed. "Oh, I was in on that, we kinda made that plan together." Ben confessed.

"Oh, I oughta kill you." Jeff threatened.

"You can't, I'm also a ghost." Ben said. "And I bet you're wondering how I can see her and how I know her huh?"

"Not really." Jeff said nonchalantly.

"Well," Ben began. "Since we are both ghosts, that means that we could see each other no matter what, which goes for Sally and lost silver as well. And I met her while she was just wondering in the woods, hopelessly lost. I thought I could've gotten the scare on her and I did, but she was more surprised that someone could see her. So I just went and brought her here to the mansion. We've been hanging out since. "

"Well isn't that great." Jeff said sarcastically. "Now, do you know where she is now? I haven't seen her since I yelled at her, and she said something about you. "

"Nope, she was here all night, with me, if you know what I mean. "Ben said smug like.

"Shut the fuck up." Jeff said seriously.

Ben smiled jokingly. "Oh is Jeff jealous because his 'dead' crush was sleeping with a hotter man." Ben played.

This didn't amuse Jeff, but he did blush. "S-shut up. I asked where she was now. Not last night." Jeff said as he looked to the side.

"Oh, I think she said she was going to the hospital. To check on her body or something."

Jeff was confused. "What? Why is she checking her body, I thought she was dead."

Ben sighed. "Well she is 'dead', but she is alive too. Hasn't she told you anything. "

Jeff thought for a second. "She told me I was a dickbag."

Ben laughed. "Aww yeah, I remember that." That was when Jeff finally hit Ben upside his head.

"Alright, Alright. Geez." Ben complained. "Well, (Y/n) is in a coma and she in the hospital in the city. Her neighbor or something took her after he found her knocked out in her cabin."

Jeff stayed silent, he didn't know what to do. "S-so, does that means she is coming back?"

Ben floated over to his video games. "Oh, about that. This morning her transparency was faint, more faint than usual, which means her body is waking up."

"And?" Jeff questioned.

"And ... when she wakes up her memory of her 'ghost life's will fade away. Meaning she won't remember us, if she does, she'll only think it as a dream." Ben said nonchalantly.

Jeff folded his arms. "And~?"

Ben played at his games. "And also her cousin or whatever signed some papers and she is going to live with him across the states."

"Wait, so how long do you suggest she has before leaving? I mean uh.." Jeff became speechless.

Ben lifted his eyebrows. "Oh does Jeff not want his crush to run away? Hmmm?" Ben pestered.

Jeff's blush returned. "You said the hospital in the city right? I'll kill you after she is gone." With that Jeff ran out of Ben's room and out the mansion.

Ben laid back and laughed as he watched a small Mario gain a heart.

Jeff continued to run through the woods towards the city, wondering why exactly he was doing so. Could it be that he wanted to see (Y/n) one last time, that he finally fell in love with the girl, or maybe he was just delusional as he arrived at the end of the forests.

Jeff stood between the trees, debating whether this was really worth it. He took one step out the forest as he lifted his hoodie above his head to cover his face from the crowd.

After a few certain turns down a few alleyways and backroads, Jeff arrived at the hospital. Even though Jeff came all the way here, he didn't even know which room (y/n) was in. Jeff mentally faceplamed, only because now he had to sneak inside the hospital and probably kill a few people and -

A man bumped into Jeff, not watching where he was going. "Hey Jackass! Watch where the fuck you're going!" Jeff yelled angrily.

The man apologized and just kept on walking as he spoke on the phone. "Ma, I'm at the hospital now. What room is (y/n) in?" He said rather loudly.

Jeff froze as he heard the man speak (y/n)'s name, He listened closer.

"Okay so she is in room 375, on the 5th floor? Alright, once I get her, I'll call you back." With that the man hung up the phone and walked inside the hospital.

Well, Jeff found out where she was, but how was he supposed to get to the fifth floor you ask? Jeff will climb of course.

Jeff began climbing up the hospital wall, it was rather easy because of the way it was built. It had deep wide edges, about every foot, where Jeff could place his hands and feet. He also took the back wall, so that he doesn't attract too much attention, knowing these people they'll have him broadcasted on live Tv or call the police on him.

After lots of hard work, Jeff finally made it to the 5th floor. He climbed through the nearest window, walking in on a sleeping patient. Jeff stealthy made his way out of the room and down the hall to find (Y/n)'s room.

He counted the numbers as they decreased. "379, 378,377,376, Finally 375." Jeff knocked on the door, not hearing anything, he walked in.

It was quiet and it definitely smelled like sanitizer. There was a closed curtain that blocked the patients bed, He opened and suddenly seen a sleeping (Y/n).

Jeff got closer to her and caressed her soft (s/c) cheeks. "Why don't you go ahead and rape me already, pervert." An all too familiar voice said from behind.

Jeff swirled around and came face to face with the transparent female. "What the fuck! Why haven't you told me you were in a coma?!" Jeff yelled irritated.

(Y/n) made a somewhat stubborn face. "You didn't ask, and why the hell did I _have_ to tell you? Besides, You wouldn't have cared to listen anyways, so don't put the blame on me." She said as she levitated and descended into a chair.

"Whatever, Ben told me everything. " Jeff said as he sat on the bed beside (Y/n)'s feet. "So, where is your cousin taking you?" Jeff began a conversation.

(Y/n) scuffed. "I'm going to be in my aunt and cousins care over in ( a state, or just a far away place). Yeah they say I'm not able to live on my own, especially now that my momma is gone." (Y/n) bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"What happened to her? If I may ask." Jeff asked, wanting to know.

(Y/n) laughed quietly as she looked up at Jeff. "My momma was in a wreck. An 18 - wheeler flipped in the middle of a intersection, it got 4 other cars along with my momma's."

Thinking about (Y/n)'s mom reminded him of what she said before she was knocked out before. "So that's why you said that." He whispered to himself.

"Yeah, I thought I'd finally see her again." (Y/n) answered Jeff's statement.

Jeff looked up at (y/n) once more. "Wait, where'd you go?" He exclaimed.

"I'm still in the chair what are you talking about?" (Y/n) explained, confused.

Jeff stood and tried his bed to see (Y/n)'s ghostly form, but yet she was completely invisible. "I can't see you at all. You must be almost awake."

(Y/n) became worried. "Wha-"

A knock came from the room door. "Jeff! Hide!" (Y/n) said quickly as her cousin and a nurse walked through the door.

Jeff fell under the bed and quieted his rapid breathing.

"Here you go. Patient 239, (Y/n) (L/n). She will be ready to discharge soon. Please wait for my return with your papers." Jeff watched as the nurses feet walked away and out of the door.

"Damn." (Y/n)'s cousin said as he Sat in the chair beside the bed. "Can't believe you got yourself in the hospital already. Momma only died a couple months ago, you just couldn't wait to see her again huh?" He sighed.

Jeff couldn't see anything from where he was under the bed, but yet he could hear what was happening above him.

(Y/n)'s cousin gently shook her awake, it took a moment, but she finally awoke.

"W-where am I?" (Y/n) asked, knowing obviously where she was, Jeff couldn't help but quietly snicker to her stupidity.

Then Jeff also realized that she probably forgot about everything. This made Jeff think, the time they spent together will mean nothing. At least to her.

Jeff only noticed his feelings for (Y/n) then, when it was already too late.

"You're in a hospital. Doctor says you were in a coma for a few months." Her cousin said. "Once they discharge you, I'm taking you back home with me to mom's."

"Oh." (Y/n) said rather disappointed. "Okay, are we leaving _right_ when they discharge me."

"Yes. What's wrong, you don't want to go or something?" He asked worried.

There was a pause. "N-no, maybe? I don't know. Its like I am leaving _someone_ behind." (Y/n) said with a low confused voice.

"Maybe it was just a dream." Her cousin comforted her.

"Yeah, a dream." (Y/n) repeated.

Jeff wanted to punch a wall or something, all because there was no way for him to say his goodbyes and confess his newfound feelings.

The door to the room opened. "Mr. (Cousin name), here are your papers. (Y/n)'s clothes are in the drawer beside her bed frame, you're able to take her now. You have half an hour to leave the area unless there is another emergency. Have a nice day. " with that the nurse handed him the papers and walked back out the room.

(Y/n)'s cousin grabbed the clothes out of the drawer and handed them to (Y/n) so she could get dressed.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes. Make sure your ready." Then the cousin also walked out the room, leaving (Y/n) alone.

(Y/n) stood from the bed and undressed herself from the hospital gown, putting on her clothes from the night of the accident. There was a sudden sound from behind her, so she quickly turned around.

She saw nothing but an open window. (Y/n) walked over confused. "Was this window open the whole time." She asked as she shut it.

Jeff began climbing down the side of the hospital wall, making his way to the bottom.

He landed on the pavement with a silent thud, along with his tear. Jeff didn't know why he was crying, maybe because his unwanted emotions returned. Emotions of stress, confusion, love.

Jeff ran back into the shady woods, not looking back. But in front of him appeared many memories that he shared with (Y/n), ones that he had to erase for him to be his normal _insane_ self.

Arriving at the mansion, Jeff was still trying to forget (Y/n), but it wasn't working. He punched the nearest tree, letting his unstable emotions loose.

He turned and laid his back on the tree, looking up at the sky. Jeff's final tear fell as he said his rather late last words to his ghostly crush.

"Goodbye (Y/n)"


End file.
